


Of Mawvorrs and Monkey-lizards

by RelicIron



Series: Scrapper [1]
Category: Star Wars Legends: The Old Republic (Video Game)
Genre: Caz has a head wound but the severity isn't stated, Gen, Is it worth a concussion just to metaphorically spit in Arcann's face?, Minor Injuries, Minor Violence, Prosthesis, Smuggler is a Little Shit but also a Badass, Unconsciousness, Yes it Is
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-11
Updated: 2019-12-11
Packaged: 2021-02-25 22:35:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,043
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21753091
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RelicIron/pseuds/RelicIron
Summary: Caz doesn’t like being underestimated, ESPECIALLY by self-assured assholes. So when Prince Arcann clearly disregards him as a threat, he takes is as a challenge.
Series: Scrapper [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1706383
Comments: 5
Kudos: 17





	Of Mawvorrs and Monkey-lizards

Their footsteps echo down the hallway of the flagship as Arcann leads a glaring alien towards the shuttle bay.

He’d left the majority of his knights to handle the Sith. The large man was a very clear threat, even injured, but Arcann was confident they had the situation in hand.

He probably _should_ have joined them to provide extra security, but he’d simply been too curious about their other captive.

One of the outland aliens, a Twi’lek if he remembered correctly, had been found at the Sith’s side. The ruined ship’s computers had identified him as a Captain Caz’tarkona, and he was listed as a well-known smuggler along with dozens of Republic medals and commendations. If it was one thing Zakuul’s expansion campaign had taught him, it was that the Empire and the Republic loathed each other, so what was a Republic hero doing fighting alongside a member of the Dark Council? The possibilities were concerning.

These thoughts plagued him as he joined up with the procession of Knights escorting Darth Marr. They quickly fell into step, four of his best Knights surrounding the Sith, followed by Arcann, then the captain with a Skytrooper on each side. Their arrival helped bring Arcann back to the present. He could question the smuggler later, for now he needed to focus on Marr.

\---

_I assure you, escape is impossible, even if you could make it past me._

It grated on his nerves just how kriffing confident that half-masked asshole was. Clearly the guy was dangerous, Caz didn’t need magic Force powers to see that, but he was also clearly not invulnerable. The cybernetic arm and the tendrils of scar tissue peaking out from under his mask were testament to that. _Somebody_ had gotten the drop on Prince Gravel-voice, and Caz was already pretty screwed at this point, so why not see if he could take the guy down a few pegs.

It was almost laughable how lax they were in searching people, they’d taken his blaster and scattergun, along with his grenades and two of his knives, but he still had like, four other knives and all of his lock picks. Most importantly though, they’d left his arms alone, which meant he had the element of surprise, and honestly, he’d gotten pretty far with a lot less.

With practiced ease, he started to lag back a little, not enough to draw attention, but just far enough that they’d have to really crane their head to see his hands. He was lucky that these felt like pretty standard cuffs, and the pick went in just as smoothly as he’d hoped.

Precious minutes ticked by as he expertly twisted and shimmied the pick around in the lock, using the tiny magnetic end to coax the tumblers back into their housings. With one final slide, he heard the faint click of the cuffs unlocking and a smirk curled the corner of his lips.

Party time.

\---

They had arrived at the door to the starboard bay when there was a harsh CLANK behind him.

Arcann had barely registered the noise before there was the sound of sparking wires and the screech of metal on metal.

He whipped around, and it was only a split-second warning in the Force that let him yank his head back in time.

A fist sliced through the air barely an inch from his nose. Before slamming into the metal wall of the hallway and buckling the paneling.

Arcann darted forward, catching the offending arm in a crushing grip, but where he expected to feel bones breaking beneath his cybernetic fingers, the arm held firm.

That flicker of confusion was all the little bastard needed to strike again. His left fist nearly connecting in a vicious uppercut before Arcann managed to arch his face away.

“ENOUGH!!!”

With a snarl, Arcann sent the captain flying, blasting him into the far wall where he crumpled to the floor, silent.

Arcann panted and fought to calm himself as adrenaline coursed through his veins.

How had that bastard gotten so close?!

He turned quickly to see the Knights had forced Marr to his knees with their polesabers humming at his neck, but he seemed disinclined to follow the captain’s example.

Speaking of…

Arcann scanned the floor before him. The pair of cuffs that HAD been restraining Caz’tarkona were laying open on the ground a few feet away.

He’d actually managed to get out of them?

Arcann wasn’t sure if he should be angry or impressed.

Closer, were the pair of Sky-troopers that had been flanking him. One had the thick cords ripped out of its neck, the frayed ends still sparking on the floor, while the other’s were cleanly severed.

Arcann frowned down at them before moving over to where the captain lay in a heap on the ground.

He was still breathing, but the blood spilling over the side of his head wasn’t a good sign.

He called absentmindedly over his shoulder to the Knights, ordering one to fetch a medic, before noticing a tiny push dagger still threaded through the fingers of the Twi’lek’s left hand.

That explained the clean cut to the second Skytrooper, but what had happened to the other…

His eyes widened in realization before he grabbed the captain’s right arm and yanked his sleeve up.

The arm beneath was not flesh, but a series of dull steel plates and long support struts.

Painfully similar to his own.

A medical droid stepped into his space, startling him as it too crouched down to assess the captain.

He shook himself and stood, smoothing his clothes and wiping the beads of sweat from his exposed temple.

Odd…

“My-my Prince? Your brow...”

Frowning, Arcann pulled his hand back to find his fingers smeared with blood.

The medical droid peered up at him from where it was applying pressure to Caz’tarkona’s head wound.

“You have a half-inch laceration bisecting the trailing edge of your eyebrow, do your require assistance Prince Arcann?”

That uppercut… he’d been holding the knife in that hand…

How had a mere criminal managed to injure him?!

A deep chuckle cut through his thoughts and Arcann turned to see Marr, still kneeling, but watching him closely.

“Woe is he who mistakes the mawvorr for a monkey-lizard.”

**Author's Note:**

> Did I write this just as an excuse to say that phrase at the end? Yes, yes I did.  
> I was going for a "looks can be deceiving" sort of thing, but with Star Wars animals. The fact that they both started with the same letter only made me feel more clever.  
> I also wanted to write my little shit smuggler. And applause for the male smuggler voice actor who's performance was so good it made me finish his class story line just because I liked hearing him talk.


End file.
